1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to protection devices and is more particularly directed to a lockable cover for push button telephones.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
At the present time the lockable covers for push button telephones require that the conventional telephone case be removed and replaced by a specially designed case in order to lock the cover to the telephone or that special attachments be made to accommodate the cover to the telephone case. This, of course, is expensive in cost as well as requiring a skilled person to attach these devices to the telephone. The present invention contemplates avoiding these objections to the use of a lockable cover for push button telephones.